banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun Arm
Traditional melee weapons that are outfitted with a gun arm attachment or other trigger mechanism technology that requires ammo is known as Gun Arms. These special weapons either enhance the melee capabilities of a weapon with ammo or allow the user to have a melee weapon than can also be used at range when the fights are more spread out. To use such weapons, one must be proficient with the specific gun arm to use it properly. The Gunsmithing feat treats gun arms as firearms for the purpose crafting gun arms and ammo for gun arms as well as repairing them. Abilities and feats, such as chosen weapon and weapon focus, that increase statistics of a gun arm only increase the melee part of part of a gun arm unless otherwise noted. Feats that effect ranged attacks with firearms effect the firearm but not those with a trigger attack. When enhancing a gun arm, they must be enhanced separately much like a double weapon. Lastly, weapons with the trigger attack special cannot have their firearm part enhanced. * Capacity: A gun arm’s capacity is the number of shots it can hold at one time. When making a full-attack action, you may fire a gun arm as many times in a round as you have attacks, up to this limit. * Loading a gun arm: You need at least one hand free to load one-handed and two-handed gun arms. In the case of two-handed gun arms, you hold the weapon in one hand and load it with the other—you only need to hold it in two hands to aim and shoot the gun arm. Loading any gun arm is standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. The Rapid Reload feat lowers this to a move action. A speed-loader reduces the reloading time by one step. If you had Rapid Reload and a speed-loader, reloading would only take a swift action. Ammo for gun arms come in cartridges. * Misfires: All gun arms except those with a trigger attack misfire on a natural roll of 1 and that shot misses, even if you would have otherwise hit the target. When a gun arm’s firearm misfires, it gains the broken condition, suffering the normal penalties and its misfire value increases by 4. This broken condition only effects the firearm part of the gun arm. * Rate of Fire: Gun arms all have a rate of fire of 1, meaning they can only be fired once per attack like regular firearms. Some gun arms may have a special case to change their rate of fire. * Form Switch: Some gun arms can change from its melee form into a firearm form. Changing forms require a standard action that doesn’t provoke attacks of opportunity. * Trigger Attack: Some gun arms have what is known as a trigger attack. These gun arms fire their firearm as part of the melee attack to deal extra damage instead of firing at range and thus cannot make ranged attacks. A trigger attack works like regular melee attacks but must be declared before doing so and invokes a -2 penalty on the attack roll, this penalty can be increased further due to kick. Successful melee attacks deal melee damage as normal and includes the gun arm’s firearm damage as part of the attack and consumes a bullet. Missing the attack still discharges the attack and consumes a bullet. Performing a trigger attack does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This extra damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. * Scatter Weapon Quality: A weapon with the scatter weapon quality can shoot two different types of ammunition. It can fire normal bullets that target one creature, or it can make a scattering shot, attacking all creatures within a cone. When a scatter weapon attacks all creatures within a cone, it makes a separate attack roll against each creature within the cone. Each attack roll takes a –2 penalty, and its attack damage cannot be modified by precision damage or damage-increasing feats such as Vital Strike. Effects that grant concealment, such as fog or smoke, or the blur, vanish, or mirror image spells, do not foil a scatter attack. If any of the attack rolls threaten a critical, confirm the critical for that attack roll alone. A firearm that makes a scatter shot misfires only if all of the attack rolls made misfire. If a scatter weapon explodes on a misfire, it deals triple its damage to all creatures within the misfire radius. * Gun Arm Ammunition: Ammunition for a gun arms firearm is covered below. Gun arms that deal elemental damage can have the element changed but at a 10 gil increase. Gun Arms One-Handed Two-Handed Category:Weapons